To Have And To Hold
by Will4Elizabeth
Summary: Inspired by TBear6000. Join Will and Elizabeth as they experience courtship. Love, tears, arguments, happiness. That's all you really need to prove that your love is strong.


**A/N: Happy Valentines day, everyone! I know many of you do not know who I am, so I will introduce myself quickly. My name is Elizabeth Becks and, though I seem like it, I am not a new writer on this website. My other penames are:**

**Lzbthbecks**

**LinkxZeldalover**

**If you wish, please check out my accounts and stories some time!**

**Now that we got that done with, let me explain this story to you. You see, this was mostly inspired by the lovely writer 'TBear6000'. This person is just outstanding and is just a good author. After reading the story 'Courtship', a few months later I wanted to write a courtship story myself. So I did, and am currently doing one of Link and Zelda on my 'LinkxZeldalover' account. But any who...I hope to pull this story off because I am trying to get the characters to talk in 'Old English' and I'm very proud at how this chapter turned out! *Smiles***

**So I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Please drop a review.**

**God Bless you.**

**-Will4Elizabeth**

* * *

"So, this is the path you chosen? After all…he's a blacksmith."

"No…he's a pirate."

Will was unaccustomed to thinking that he would even get the slightest chance to kiss the beautiful Elizabeth Swann. After all, he was a blacksmith and she was the Governor's daughter. The difference in their statuses was anything but harmonious and it would disgrace the title 'propriety' if a blacksmith and the daughter of the Governor were to start courting or to even kiss. Now, Will over looked that, both to his surprise and relief. The moment he kissed Elizabeth, Will knew things were going to be different between them and that he wouldn't be able to let her go.

He knew that he loved Elizabeth with every fiber of his being and every ounce of emotion. He couldn't bottle up the feelings any longer and Elizabeth saw it on their visits to one another. She had often hinted that her own feelings went beyond friendship, usually with a simple touch to assure him that it will work out for them. Will, however, in the respect of propriety, rejected such offers. Despite his feelings, he knew society would look down on any such actions, especially when he and Elizabeth weren't even courting.

Even if they were to start courting, Will would still feel a bit uncomfortable kissing in front of the Governor. He had been nothing but kind towards Will and the young man would feel awkward by kissing Elizabeth in front of him. He would have to share his daughter with another man. Another man that loved Elizabeth, that wish to be with her and take care of her. Will knew that the Governor would be hesitant on allowing to court and all Will could do was assure the man that he would do nothing to hurt Elizabeth.

Will, for the longest while, had been thinking over confronting Governor Swann and requesting his approval to court Elizabeth. Governor Swann seemed to have taken a liking to Will. He had mentioned to Will at one time that he was a very respectable man with the right goals and manners to step into society. Will was honored to hear such a thing from the Governor and took his compliments to heart, knowing full well that the Governor was glad that Elizabeth's dearest friend was setting a good example.

But even now, as Will was escorted into the hall right down Weatherby Swann's office, Will thought less of himself and couldn't think more of himself than just a blacksmith. He never thought of himself as 'proper', but at least the Governor didn't seem to mind overly much.

As the servant walked off after escorting Will to Weatherby's office, Will nodded and mumbled a thank you before turning towards the door and knocked on it gently.

"Who is it?" was the Governor's reply. Will cleared his throat, putting a fist to his mouth.

"It's Will Turner, sir," Will said.

"Come in," Will heard Weatherby pleasantly say. Will opened the door and stepped in the office, closing the door behind him. In the office was a nice, peach colored room. The walls were papered in a soft peach color and the floor had a nice mint green carpet. There was a desk at the left side of the room and a bookshelf filled with many books on the right side corner room. The walls had some paintings of Weatherby and Elizabeth. Weatherby, seemingly noting something on paper, looked up when Will closed the door behind him and smiled, setting down the quill he was using.

"Mr. Turner, what a surprise," he said, the smile still on his face. "I hadn't expect you to visit."

"It's important, sir," Will said, taking a few steps closer towards the desk. "I wish to discuss something to you. It's about your daughter." Weatherby leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands together on the desk.

"Very well, then," he said and motioned towards one of the couple of chairs that were at his desk. "Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Will accepted his offer and sat down at one of the chairs and sat up straight in it, trying his best to look like a responsible man.

"What is it that you need to discuss?" Weatherby questioned, eying Will as he sat down.

"Sir, you must know that I respect you very much," Will started off, earning a nod from the Governor. "And Elizabeth…Miss Swann…she is an incredible woman. She has grown into a fine woman, if I must say so."

Weatherby nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed she has," he said. "I couldn't be more proud of her."

"Then you should know that when the heart speaks, propriety means nothing to love."

Weatherby stared at Will for a moment, taking in his words. He seemed rather startled by what he said, but he also seemed to know what Will was getting at. Nodding, he spoke. "Continue," Weatherby urged.

"If there's any man out there that loves your daughter more than anyone or anything, then I must say it would be me," Will continued on. "I love your daughter more than I care for myself."

"Hmm…" Weatherby hummed, tapping his fingers together. "I see."

"And with your permission, I wish to ask Elizabeth if she would be willing to court me." Will didn't know how he was managing it. For the longest time he just wanted to ask Elizabeth right and out to court her, but he had always felt that feeding permission from the father was the right to do beforehand.

"Will," Weatherby sighed, standing up from his chair. "You know well the status difference between you and my daughter. You're a fine man, Will. A real gentleman in the low class. But, if you do court my daughter, there will be gossip around Port Royal and you will get many disappointed looks, even Elizabeth will."

Will nodded. He had thought it all out and it just came to the conclusion that he needed Elizabeth. He couldn't live without her and their friendship just wouldn't do with his true feelings for her. "I realize that, sir," Will spoke, sitting up from his chair as well. "But I simply cannot hide my feelings for your daughter anymore. I've kept them bottled up for too long, and I can't just ignore or keep them hidden any longer." Weatherby chuckled and went over to his window and stared out at it, putting his arms behind his back.

"You remind me so much of myself when I was your age, William," he told the young man behind him. "I know how much you love Elizabeth and you are the only man, despite Norrington, who respects her and loves her for herself and not her body."

"Of course not, sir," Will was quick to reply. "What matters is the heart- not anything else."

"And so it is," Weatherby turned around to face Will. He nodded the moment he turned. "Very well, Mr. Turner. I accept. You have my permission and blessing to court my daughter." He held out his hand and Will was overjoyed. He stepped up and shook the Governor's hand, all the while trying to contain his excitement and joy.

"Thank you, sir," Will said with sincere, too surprised to even say anything else. The Governor smiled and lead Will over towards the door.

"Now, you go on out in the garden and ask Elizabeth." Will had to smile at the idea. Him and Elizabeth in the garden, Will asking to court her. It was all working out perfectly. "I don't have a doubt she'll say yes."

Will opened the door and stepped out in the hall before turning towards Weatherby, holding out his hand. "Thank you, sir," he said in a light voice. "You don't know how happy you made me." Weatherby smiled and accepted his hand in a shake.

"I believe I do, Will. I believe I do."

With that, Will turned and walked down the hallway, Weatherby closing the door.

* * *

Elizabeth sat under a big tree in the large garden. It was rather cool out so she was wearing a dress with long sleeves. Even if it was cool out the sun was still harsh, so she sat under a tree for shade. The weather was quite nice in Port Royal at this time. A breeze started up and blew Elizabeth's pinned up hair around her face, though her hair did not came undone. Her father had requested that her maid put it in a tight bun so it wouldn't fall easily after a few hours. Elizabeth hummed a tune as she picked a flower nearby and smelled it, smiling and closing her eyes at the lovely scent. But just then, someone kneeled beside her, took the flower gently from her and placed it behind her ear, using some of her small curls to keep the flower in place.

"You look more beautiful with wearing the flower than holding it," a light, gentle voice said. Elizabeth easily recognized it and opened her eyes, finding Will kneeling in front of her. A smile played her lips.

"Will…" she whispered.

Will smiled. "Hello, Miss Swann," Will greeted with his usual soft voice.

"How many times must I tell you?" Elizabeth asked, smiling fondly at him. "Call me Elizabeth."

"At least once more, Elizabeth," Will answered her, setting into a position of sitting on the grass. "Always."

Elizabeth smiled upon hearing Will saying her name. It sounded so perfect. But then again, he usually calls her 'Miss Swann' before calling her Elizabeth. It didn't struck her as odd, on the contrary. It only made her even more happy to be in Will's presence. "And what do I owe to this visit today, Will?"

"If you take a small walk with me around this endearing garden," Will motioned around the wide garden that they were just sitting at the back of. "I'll tell you." Elizabeth smiled and stood up from her place, as did Will. She brushed out any wrinkles in her dress and then looked at Will.

"I would be delighted to join you," Elizabeth answered with a smile, her eyes sparkling. Will jokingly held out his arm towards Elizabeth, who laughed and then looped her arm through his. As they started to walk around the garden that Will was not familiar with, Elizabeth, once again, questioned him. "So, what's the reason of your visit, Will?"

"I was discussing a matter of importance just a few moments ago with your father," Will started out.

"Oh?" Elizabeth quirked an eyebrow at Will. "And what was it about? Why is it so important?"

"Actually, Elizabeth…" Will trailed off, not so sure how to put his words. He was also trying to concentrate on what his main goal was, which he found was quite difficult to do when Elizabeth was so near him. Even their arms linked together caused his mind to sputter and loose hold of the subject. What made his mind loose all thoughts was her fragrance. She smelled so sweet and it only pulled Will farther off track. But, nonetheless, he managed to pull his train of thought back to the present after a long moment. "We were discussing you."

Elizabeth turned her head towards Will and her eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion. "About me?" she repeated, earning a nod from the young man beside her. "What about me?"

"Well…" Will trailed off, again trying to search the right words. But he knew that was not he was doing. He was shy. He was shy around Elizabeth and even too shy to finish his sentences. It was his nature to close up around her in an effort to keep his emotions in check. But he knew that he shouldn't be shy around Elizabeth; she was his best friend and if he was going to ask for her to court him, then he should remind himself that he shouldn't be the shy one to beat around the bush. Elizabeth would understand, she always did. "We were talking about how much you have grown into a incredible lady. You really have, Elizabeth. You've become a strong, independent woman that I adore very much." A smile formed her lips and a faint shade of pink appeared on her face. She was pleased at his compliment.

"Thank you, Will," she said quietly. "That means a lot to me coming from you. Truly, it does."

"I had asked your father for permission of something." Will halted and turned to Elizabeth, dropping his arm from hers and grasped her elbow gently. "Something that will do a great honor to me. Your father granted my request. It concerns the both of us, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes were staring into Will's intently, trying to find any emotions in there to give her a little hint of what he was talking about. All she found was just love and gentleness. "What is it?" Elizabeth asked in a whisper, swallowing down the lump that was in her throat. Will was acting precisely absorb and solemn; it made Elizabeth wonder what Will had discussed to her father about in order to of have made Will like this. Usually, Will was just the friendly and shy Will. He seemed rather serious now. His eyes were glazed with hope and why, Elizabeth did not know. The next move Will made was unexpected to her, that much she knew.

Will took a hold of her hands and held them softly in his. He licked his lips and took in a deep breath, feeling his heart pounding loudly against his chest. Elizabeth waited patiently for Will, but it was not even after a moment that Will spoke. His voice sounded a little nervous and quiet, but it soon cleared up.

"Elizabeth..." Will started. He paused for a few seconds and then started once again. "I know I am far below the perfect status for you, but that does not alter the feelings I have for you. I have never felt so strongly about any woman before and you are the first one to be in my love life." Will, once again, took in a deep breath. "Do you remember the day, those couple of months ago, when I told you that I love you?" Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course," Elizabeth answered in a soft voice, squeezing his hands to assure him so. "I'll never forget that day."

"And nor will I," Will said. "I have dreamed of that moment, and then the moment when we kissed. I can't seem to get it out of my mind." Elizabeth smiled. "You are forever in my heart, Elizabeth, and I never want to let you go."

"And you have my heart," Elizabeth whispered, taking one of Will's hand and placing it on her chest- where her heart is. Will blushed lightly at feeling his hand upon her skin, dangerously close to her breast. He quickly pulled his hand away but made sure it wasn't so quick as to make her think it wasn't a welcome gesture. He didn't want to confuse or hurt her feelings. "We both have each other's hearts."

"You had my heart the moment you pulled me out of the water all those years ago." Elizabeth smiled. "Now, Elizabeth...I need to ask you something very important." Elizabeth only nodded, listening intently to what he had to ask. "As I had said, your father and I were speaking of you." Once again, Elizabeth nodded. "And though I cannot offer you much, I can offer you love. Elizabeth Swann, will you do me the honors of stepping into courtship with me?"

Elizabeth's jaw went slack, her eyes wide and sparkling. Her eyes searched his face and found nothing but love. Surly she had heard him wrong. The Will she used to know had never been brave enough to ask for her hand in courtship. She could hardly believe it. She had always dreamed that Will would show some hint that his feelings mirrored her own, and him asking her right there- right now was just too wonderful for Elizabeth. She couldn't answer for a moment, emotion was chocking her up. Will however seemed to grow more and more nervous with each passing moment.

"Elizabeth?" Will tightened his hold on her hands. "Please say something…"

Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts and smiled at Will's clear concern face. "Yes," she whispered, nodding her head. "Oh, of course, Will. I'll court you."

Will let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He let a big smile pan across his face and he wrapped his arms around Elizabeth's slim waist and started to twirl her around, lifting her right off the ground. Elizabeth squealed in delight and clasped her hands around his neck tightly, closing her as she already felt herself growing dizzy. It only lasted for a few seconds, however, for Will started to get dizzy himself. Before Will could get his balance back, he fell backwards onto the grass, taking Elizabeth with him. He hit the ground first and then Elizabeth landed by his side, her head falling upon his arm in luck. They both laughed at themselves and each other and their happiness in general. Finally, once his head stopped spinning, Will turned on his side to face Elizabeth and propped himself on his elbow, staring down at Elizabeth, who's head was still using his arm as a pillow.

Will stared down at her with soft eyes and brought a hand to her cheek, stroking his thumb lightly across her smooth skin. Her own eyes stared up back Will intently, occasionally dashing around to his other features as if she was trying to memorize them.

"You don't know how happy you made me, Elizabeth," he whispered, not even blinking an eye as he spoke. His voice was just barely above a whisper. He truly couldn't believe it.

"And I think I should say that you don't know how happy you made _me_," Elizabeth smiled softly. "I've been waiting for so long, Will. So long for you to ask me this. What kept you back?"

"I had a lot to think about," Will answered, his thumb stopping to her cheekbone. From there, it just stayed where it was. "I had to think about you…me…_us_. I had to think if this was right for you, for you to court a blacksmith without penny to his name. Elizabeth, you do know that I can't buy you any fancy items, right? That, I can't afford any of those diamond necklaces, the pearl earrings. All I can offer you is just my love."

"That's all I need, Will," Elizabeth told him. She sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders and then slide them up to his neck and to his face. "I don't need to have those elaborate, expensive jewelry. All I need is you and your love."

"People will talk," Will tried. Elizabeth shook her head and then smiled, sliding a hand at the back of Will's head, where his short pony tail was at, the ends of his hair all tied up in a bunch. She pulled his head closer to hers, their lips only centimeters from each other. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Let them talk," Elizabeth whispered softly. "Let them gossip and think what they want to think. It doesn't matter to us; it won't affect us. Why should we care?"

"But your title as-" Elizabeth's laughter interrupted Will. She gave Will a ardent smile and ran a hand through his hair. She just shook her head.

"My title may be Governor's daughter," she said. "But that is not who I am. I can only be myself, not a title bestowed upon me. My title, for now and for always, should simply be Elizabeth," She held nothing but softness and love that only Elizabeth could have. "the woman who is madly in love with William Turner, a very talented blacksmith."

Will stared down at Elizabeth for a moment. It hit him; she did love him. She didn't had to say it. He could just hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes. But by the force of the moment and his love, Will tightened his hold on Elizabeth and brought her lips on his. He could hardly stand that they were just moments from kissing and they both were holding back. Elizabeth slide her arms around Will's shoulders and closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Their lips felt right against each others- a perfect fit, Elizabeth thought as Will brought his hand to Elizabeth's chin and tilted it up. Elizabeth tilted her head to the side and just took in the moment, the realization that she could now kiss Will whenever she wanted. Though they would have to careful who was around at the time. Public affection wasn't looked upon happily for normal couples, let alone as odd a pair as she and Will made.

The kiss only lasted a moment but it was enough for them to need air. They broke away slowly, their lips lingering onto one another as doing so. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and found Will looking at her, feeling him taking her hand and lacing his finger through hers. Will leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers. Elizabeth smiled, a small giggled escaping her lips and leaned in for another kiss.

As they kissed, Governor Swann was secretly looking out his window in his office, watching them. A smile appeared on his face and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? Please review. And part of the reason I'm putting up this story today is because it's Valentines Day. *Smiles* Why not post a story when two loves get together? I would like to thank 'Whisperwings' for editing this chapter.**

**God Bless you.**

**Will4Elizabeth**


End file.
